


The Shoe is on the Other Foot

by Explosivemarbles



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 18:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Explosivemarbles/pseuds/Explosivemarbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here on earth this is what we like to call "a taste of your own medicine."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shoe is on the Other Foot

When they told Barton to "guard the prisoner" while everything was sorted out, he really wasn't expecting this. It was like Christmas and his birthday all in one gift. Loki wrapped up like a pretty present, handcuffed and gagged with high-security tech. The grin that spread across his face was wicked enough to rival one of Loki's. He strolled up to the cage with his hands in his pockets.  
                "So... real power, how's that coming along?" Loki glared at him. "Oh, right, the gag thing. Kinda sucks when you can't talk back, doesn't it? I bet you hate that. Your only weapon, gone."  
Loki stood up, started pacing in his cell, not meeting Barton's eyes.  
"Ooooh, look, he's got some fight let yet... or what did you call it? Heart?" He tsked. "Not so much. You don't seem to have much of a heart at all." Loki stopped, glared at Barton. He could see the desire to fling insults seething in Loki's eyes. "Big scary monster! Where's your army now, huh?" He spread his arms wide, taking in the blank steel walls and security cameras. Loki looked down, hands clenched in fists, shoulders visibly tense even under the layers of leather.     "Well this is one soldier that you can't count on anymore, dick. No mind-control stick now and I got my brain back. What'cha gonna do about it?" He taunted, poking at the thick glass of the cage. Loki looked up at him, unreadable, then slammed his hands against the glass when Barton poked, snarling through the mask. Barton jumped back a little, actually surprised. "Did I get under your skin, puny god? That was too easy. I wonder why we had to worry about you at all." Just then Fury walked in, scowling at Barton.  
                "When I told you to guard the prisoner, I didn't mean bait the tiger, Barton." Fury put a hnad on his own hip and pointed at the door. "Your shift is _over_ , agent. Get gone."  
Barton let his smile slip into the blank face reserved for other SHIELD memebers. "Sir." He replied, and left, with a backward glance at Loki. He had a strange expression... he was _smiling_ under the mask, Barton was sure of it. 

                Later that night in his bunk, Barton was unable to sleep again, as he had been since Loki had invaded his mind. He finally gave up on pretending sleep and left with his quiver and bow. He was so distracted that he nearly ran into Natasha in the hall.  
"Going somewhere?" She asked, eyeing the bow.  
"Topside. Blow off some steam." He replied.  
"Join you?" She offered. He nodded.  
They sat on a plastic crate on the landing strip of the Helicarrier, him shooting a target on the other side of the deck. They didn't say anything. They knew each other well enough to know when words weren't needed, just companionship. Natasha pointed at some gulls that had landed on the roof of the deckhouse. He grinned and frightened them away with a purposefully missed shot. She smiled, then stood to strech.  
"I think I'll try sleeping again. You?" She asked.  
"Nah, stay up here a bit longer. You go." She strugged and headed back inside.  
He stayed outside a while longer, but there was nothing interesting to aim at, so he put his last arrow back in his quiver and headed inside as well. 

                He wasn't really paying attention to where he was walking, but wasn't really surprised to find himself at the door to Loki's prison cell and giuard room. Thor looked up at him standing in the doorway and smiled. "Friend archer, welcome. I did not think to see anyone at this hour of the night." He stood and offered his hand. Barton shook it, remembering not to wince as the Asgardian strength crushed his hand. "Come join me. Loki sleeps for now, I welcome the companionship."  
                Barton looked over to Loki's cage. He appeared to be sleeping, but with his back turn to him and Thor, he wasn't as sure. Still, he sat next to Thor and made small talk, glancing at Loki when he thought Thor wasn't watching. Loki's breathing was regular and shallow enough to look like sleep, but he had a creeping feeling that Loki listened to every word they said. He kept it light and away from topics that were more important than 'man poptarts and waffles are really excellent aren't they?' After a while he completely lost track of the food-centered ramble from Thor, and when Thor yawned suddenly, he found himself offering to finish out Thor's guard shift. Then when Thor agreed and thanked him, Barton saw a twitch from Loki. Then Thor was gone and he was left alone, staring at Loki's back, waiting.  
                It wasn't long before Loki slowly rolled over on his bunk, with the same horrible hidden smile from earlier. Barton stood up abruptly and ripped open a wiring panel near the door. Loki watched with curiousity as Barton disabled the cameras and microphones in the room, then sealed the door shut. He turned calmly toward Loki, a second set of high-security handcuffs in his hands. Seeing that was enough to wipe the smile from Loki's face and bring it back to Barton's. Loki started to stand as Barton opened the door to Loki's cage, but he kept the Asgardian sitting by grabbing his ankle and slapping one of the cuffs on. Barton threaded the chain under the leg of the bunk and cuffed Loki's other ankle.  
                Barton stood looking down at the seated Loki, feeling taller than the god for just one moment. Then the bastard smiled under that mask again, he could see it, the way his eyes crinkled at the corners, _the bastard_. Didn't even have the decency to be remotely afraid. He scowled and grabbed the chain of Loki's handcuffs, pulling him forward off the bunk and onto his knees, still tethered at the ankles. Barton paced in front of him.  
"Just thought you might like to know what it actually feels like to kneel. Not comfortable, is it." Even kneeling, Loki was still tall enough that his head was level with Barton's chest. He was being remarkably calm, considering the rage Barton had seen earlier. He stood in front of Loki, trying to figure out what he was doing, why he had such an unitentified need when he was near Loki. Was it a need for revenge? To humble him who tried to be king of a planet? Then Loki leaned over and nuzzled Barton's stomach.  
                He was so startled he pushed Loki back against the bunk and stumbled backwards into the glass of the cage. Loki leaned back against the bunk, laughing through the gag. Barton cursed himself and pressed his hands over his eyes. Loki was messing with him even without the ability to speak. He put his hands on his hips. "You bastard." Loki just grinned under the mask. He went over and pulled Loki to his knees again. "Your obsession with power." He grabbed Loki's hair and pulled it back, to make Loki look him in the face. Loki closed his eyes. "Why? Why do you do it? Do _you_ want to be ruled? Be told to kneel? Do you really want the power, or do you just want someone to _take_ it from you?" He gave another tug on Loki's hair, and gripped the metal gag, wishing he could rip it away and punch him. Then Loki made an odd noise. A whimper? A sigh? What was that?  
                Loki opened his eyes and there was a completely different expression on his face. He was still trying to figure out when he felt a hand slide up his leg. He looked down at Loki's shackled hand on his thigh. Then he realized he knew the expression on Loki's face. Lust. How could he have forgotten? He might have been "compromised" but his memory was intact, as much as he'd tried to forget the cool touch of Loki's fingers. Those cool fingers that were currently unzipping his pants. He started to lean away but Loki caught his belt and pulled him back. He let go of Loki's hair, letting his hands fall to his sides. He felt dizzy, his vision filled with strangely saturated colors, as Loki's nimble fingers stroked him quickly to hardness.  
                Then it stopped and he swayed, opening his eyes that he didn't realized were closed. Loki was looking up at him imploringly, one shackled hand on the mask, one on Barton's cock. He ignored all of the warning alarms that some part of his brain was trying to set off, and reached to undo the lock on the high-tech gag. Tiny lights on the mask powered down as he drew it away from Loki's face. Loki gave a gasp and drew a few deep breaths before licking Barton's cock, his heavy breath not warm, but cool, almost cold. He softly moaned, tangling his hands in Loki's hair, the saturated colors returning, his head swimming.  
                The tension that had been building silently in his mind since that afternoon swelled and surged beyond his control. He didn't resist when Loki led him to the bunk and sat him down. His mind was a blur of colors and sensation. He didn't notice Loki grab his wrists, didn't feel the cold pressure of metal against his skin. His mind was centered all on one part of his body, in ecstasy. He laid back against the cool metal wall by the bunk, letting Loki do as he wanted with him.  
                The trouble was that as he came and felt the cuffs on his wrists, he realized that 'as he wanted' to Loki meant freeing himself and locking Barton up. His eyes flew open just as Loki licked his cock one more time and locked the mask on Barton's mouth. He tried to stand and found himself tripped to the floor by cuffs locked on the leg of the bunk. He fell face-forward and barely caught himself. He looked up to a laughing Loki, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.  


                "Still think I want to be ruled?" Loki asked, and walked out of the cage. The red alert sounded a few minutes later. Thankfully Barton had the presence of mind enough to put away his cock before Fury and the others arrived.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, maybe it's because I got a little tipsy halfway through, or maybe it's the ending I came up with, but I can't stop giggling about this.


End file.
